UNDERTALE (film)/Main Transcript/3
2 - Previous - Next - 4 (Frisk walking throughout the Snowdin Forest, when he was spotted by Papyrus with Sans) Frisk: Oh no, Papyrus saw me! Papyrus: SO, ONCE I TELL UNDYNE... (see Frisk) OH MY GOD SANS!! IS THAT A HUMAN? Sans: uhh.. actually that's a rock. Papyrus: OH... Sans: just look harder at fount of the rock. Papyrus: IT.. IT'S A HUMAN SANS! I FINALLY SAW A HUMAN!! UNDYNE WILL BE... I'M GOING BE... FAMOUS! FAMOUS!! *ahem* HUMAN. YOU ARE NOT ALLOW GETTING PASS THIS AREA BECAUSE I SET MANY TRAPS FOR MY OWN AND GOT HELP WITH THE GUARD DOGS WHO WERE SO POWERFUL THAT YOU CAN'T GET PASS... WAIT A SEC... DOGGO COULD STOP YOU BY AN ITCH! Sans: well papyrus, doggo cannot see anything. Frisk: Sans is right, i spared him by petting at his head. Papyrus: UN. BELIEVABLE. ALRIGHT HUMAN! I HOPE THE OTHER DOGS ARE MUCH MORE SMARTER THAN THE OTHER! SEE YA! NYEHEHEHEHEH!! (Papyrus left) Sans: thanks for making my brother happy. he never seen a human for the first time. Frisk: Really, i think Papyrus is really okay for me. Sans: true, surely that he always yelling all the time. but he had a good heart, see ya frisk and good luck to get pass from the guard dogs. Frisk: Thanks. (walks off) (Frisk walk around the forest where he saw a spaghetti so he going to have a taste test which he find it good so he walk off, when the two guard dogs appear) Dogamy: What's that smell? Dogaressa: Where's that smell? Dogamy: If you're a smell... Dogaressa: Identify yoursmellf! (Dogamy and Dogaressa sniffing around when stopped at Frisk) Dogamy: Hmmm... Here's that weird smell... It makes me want to eliminate. Dogaressa: Eliminate YOU! (Frisk had to think to get pass through them, when he got an idea is roll in the mud. Then Dogamy and Dogaressa smelling again) Dogamy and Dogaressa: What! Smells like a... are you actually a little puppy!? (Frisk petting them) Dogaressa: A dog that pets dogs... Amazing! Dogamy: Wow!! Pet by another pup!! Dogamy and Dogaressa: Pup, you may pass and spare us. Frisk: Thank you... umm who are you? Dogamy and Dogaressa: It's Dogamy and Dogaressa. Frisk: Okay thank you Dogamy and Dogaressa, i'm going now. Dogamy and Dogaressa: Good luck pup! (Frisk walk off and waving Dogamy and Dogaressa, until Papyrus is wait for Frisk) Papyrus: THERE YOU ARE HUMAN, NOW MY NEW TRAP IS... WAIT A SEC... HOW DID YOU ESCAPE FROM THIS TWO?! Frisk: They just smell of me in the mud and thinking it was a puppy. Papyrus: GAH!! WHY WERE THIS THREE FAILED?! AND KINDA THINK OF IT... HOW DO YOU LIKE MY SPAGHETTI? Frisk: Why yes of coarse Papyrus, it's really good like the same type of food. Papyrus: REALLY? WOWIE... I NEVER HAD SOMEONE IS ENJOYED MY COOKING BEFORE. WELL HUMAN I CAN MAKE YOU EASY OF MY TRAPS THAT IT CAN MAKE ME HARD TO CAPTURE YOU. SEE YA HUMAN! OH THERE'S AN TWO GUARDS WHO ALSO REALLY STRONG IN THIS FIGHT, SO BE CAREFUL! NYEHEHEHEHEH!! (runs off) Frisk: Umm.. i think Papyrus must telling me of his traps and even the other guard dogs, i will better keep my eyes on focus if i survived. (Frisk walking where he saw Papyrus and Sans) 2 - Previous - Next - 4 Category:Transcript